lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King's Timon
The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, often referred to as simply Timon & Pumbaa, is an American animated spin-off television series inspired by The Lion King that aired from September 8, 1995 – September 24, 1999 and produced by the Walt Disney Television Animation. It aired on Fridays on the syndicated block The Disney Afternoon and eight days later, it began airing on Saturday mornings on CBS. The series later aired on Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and Disney Junior. It features Timon and Pumbaa as the main characters and has appearances of other characters from the film, such as cameos of Simba and Scar in the special episode, Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa. It is also the first series in the Lion King universe to show humans, as humans were not present in the movie. Premise The show stars Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog, both characters from the Disney animated film The Lion King and its sequels. Taking place after the events of the original film, it focuses on the lives of the characters, showing them having misadventures in the jungle and sometimes finding themselves across the globe in various settings, such as Canada, the United States, France, and Spain. Characters The following are original characters returning in the series: Supporting Characters The following are supporting characters in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series: Villains The following are villains in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series: Episodes The following is a list of episodes of the series. In the Fall of 1995, 13 episodes aired on Friday afternoons on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block while 12 more episodes aired on Saturday mornings on CBS. In the Fall of 1996, 13 new episodes aired on The Disney Afternoon with 8 more airing on CBS. In 1998, 39 new episodes were produced due to overseas demand. These episodes began airing on Toon Disney in 1999. Season 1 (Syndicated) Season 1 (CBS) Season 2 (Syndicated) Season 2 (CBS) Season 3 (Toon Disney) After Season 2, the show was produced by the Canadian animation studio Studio B Productions for Walt Disney Television Animation. The episodes now open with the same title card that is used in "Catch Me if You Kenya" and the Timon & Pumbaa logo that usually appeared at the frame is gone. These episodes premiered on the now-defunct Toon Disney. VHS Releases US Releases Six VHS cassettes containing 18 episodes of the series were released in the United States under the name Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures. *'Hangin' with Baby' - January 30, 1996 *'Grub's On' - January 30, 1996 *'True Guts' - January 30, 1996 *'Don't Get Mad, Get Happy' - May 8, 1996 *'Live & Learn!' - May 8, 1996 *'Quit Buggin' Me' - May 8, 1996 European and Australian Releases Three VHS cassettes containing 21 episodes of the series were released in Europe and Australia. *''Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa'' - September 12, 1996 / June 7, 2004 (re-released) *''Dining Out with Timon & Pumbaa'' - August 15, 1997 / March 14, 2005 (re-released) *''On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa'' - August 15, 1997 / March 14, 2005 (re-released) DVD Releases Three DVDs containing 21 episodes of the series were released in Europe and Japan. *''Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa'' - June 7, 2004 *''Dining Out with Timon & Pumbaa'' - March 14, 2005 *''On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa'' - March 14, 2005 Awards and Nominations *Daytime Emmy Awards **1996 – Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program – Nathan Lane For playing "Timon". (Won) **1997 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Special Class – Deb Adair, Jim Hodson, Melissa Ellis, Michael Beiriger, Dan Hiland, Joseph D. Citarella, Allen L. Stone, and Michael Jiron (Won) **1997 – Outstanding Individual in Animation – Kexx Singleton for ("Beethoven's Whiff") (Won) Videos Timon and Pumbaa Intro Theme|''Timon & Pumbaa'' syndicated Season One intro Timon and Pumbaa Intro|''Timon & Pumbaa'' syndicated Season Two intro CC 12 - Timon and Pumbaa Opening HD|''Timon & Pumbaa'' CBS Season One and Two intro Timon and Pumbaa - Cartoon Intro|''Timon & Pumbaa'' Season Three intro Timon & Pumbaa promo w Bill Nye (WPIX-11, 1995)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' Fun Fridays promo Timon & Pumbaa Promo- Today's Special (1995)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' CBS promo Timon and Pumbaa bumpers (RARE)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' bumpers Toon Disney Bumper- Timon & Pumbaa (1998)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' 1998 Toon Disney bumper International Broadcasts *USA - Syndication, CBS, Disney Channel, Toon Disney and Disney Junior *Middle East - Jeem TV and Ajyal TV *Japan - Cartoon Network Japan and Disney Channel *Australia and New Zealand - Boomerang and Disney XD *Korea - Disney Channel Korea and KBS1 *India - Disney Channel *Indonesia - MNCTV and SpaceToon *Finland - MTV3, Disney Channel and Cartoon Network *United Kingdom & Ireland - Disney XD, Disney Junior, CITV and Disney Channel *Italy - Toon Disney and Disney Junior *Germany - Disney Channel and Kabel eins *France - Toon Disney and Disney XD Category:Media Category:Television Shows